


The words are Dust

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Series: We Don't Need Words [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Prince Sidon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "He had often wondered what kind of relationship they had. Sidon had always considered the hero his best friend even though he couldn't deny feeling something that went well beyond friendship, causing him emotions and sensations that made him feel more and more guilty. Not only for Link but also for his beloved sister.He understood how she fell in love with him. Link was the embodiment of everything a warrior had to be, but this was only a paltry part of his charm. Of course, it was the first thing that had struck him at the beginning but the more their friendship grew, the more Sidon felt his crush became something deeper towards Link and not towards the hero of Hyrule.Every nuance of Link had struck the prince in different ways. His courage, loyalty and generosity towards his friends and anyone in need, his cleverness in solving even the situations that seemed impossible with or without a real strategy, but also his impulsiveness, his malice and his humor that succeeded always making him laugh, his being genuine in always doing what he thought right regardless of what others might say. To some he may have seemed only stubborn or sloppy, but Sidon saw much more in this."





	The words are Dust

**Author's Note:**

> “...” → Spoken dialogue
> 
> […] → Sign language

Sidon stared at his own reflection on his personal pool, absently, too worried with his thoughts to really focus on it.

He sighed exhausted, they had been particularly tense days for the prince at the Domain and anxiety was beginning to make its way into his heart, echoing the words of the elders with their great expectations while Link hadn't shown up for months now.

Not that the hero was obliged to visit him, or that Sidon had the presumption to think he liked spending time with him but after what had happened the last time he saw him, Sidon couldn't help but worry .

Link had showed up late at night, visibly shaken. Sidon had welcomed him, although he was still drowsy, as cheerfully as he used to do as soon as he was informed of his presence before realizing from the other's grim expression how tired and exhausted he actually was.

Link had barely raised a hand to return the greeting, almost listless.

Obviously Sidon had noticed that something was wrong but he didn't want to put further pressure on the other's shoulders deciding that if he ever wanted to talk about it, it would be Link himself to start the conversation.

Even now Sidon had no idea what had happened that day, before he reached the Domain.

Link didn't tell every detail of his adventures and he couldn't blame him for it. He could only imagine what he was going through and how he felt and he wanted that at the Domain he could feel at ease, almost like a second home, and if this meant to deceive himself that nothing had happened, Sidon would have pretended with him even if a part of himself would have wanted to help him in some way while his fears took over from time to time.

He had tried to distract him in every possible way that night with anything he could think of, talking to him about the day or everything that had happened during his absence, always paying close attention to avoiding any mention of duties on both sides.

Short of ideas, and a little embarrassed, he had accompanied him to a place he had wanted to show him for some time now. Not far from the Domain there was a waterfall that poured into a small lake with a hollow on the rock wall creating a small cave. He had told him that he always came there when he wanted to be alone, since childhood, becoming one of his favorite places, taking refuge there when it rained.

Link had smiled. If out of gratitude in showing him that place or the image of him as a child, Sidon couldn't say it with certainty but it was already something.

And it was precisely there that happened, that same night, with the full moon reflected on the water while Sidon had been enchanted by the dance of the fireflies that lit up their faces. Link had stood up quietly as he had done for the rest of the evening. Sidon, who had remained seated, had observed him standing on tiptoe and, incredulous, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips holding Sidon's face in his hands to bring it to his height.

When he had moved away, Link had not given to the other the time to say anything and as he had gone back the way he had come in.

What Sidon didn't know that night was that it wouldn't be the last.

From that day on, whenever Link showed up at the Domain, he wasted no time in useless explanations and, taking Sidon by the hand, led him to the lake. He never responded to the Prince's objections, turning to look at him only once they reached their destination.

Sidon blushed thinking back to those nights and the intimacy they had reached night after night, exploring each other's bodies more and more. Coming out of his room, he decided that a little fresh air would make him feel better, failing to prevent his thoughts from returning to Link as his footsteps echoed along the empty corridor.

They had never discussed what they had started that night, of what they were doing. Sidon never had the courage to start the conversation, perhaps too frightened by the other's answer.

He had often wondered what kind of relationship they had. Sidon had always considered the hero his best friend even though he couldn't deny feeling something that went well beyond friendship, causing him emotions and sensations that made him feel more and more guilty. Not only for Link but also for his beloved sister.

He understood how she fell in love with him. Link was the embodiment of everything a warrior had to be, but this was only a paltry part of his charm. Of course, it was the first thing that had struck him at the beginning but the more their friendship grew, the more Sidon felt his crush became something deeper towards Link and not towards the hero of Hyrule.

Every nuance of Link had struck the prince in different ways. His courage, loyalty and generosity towards his friends and anyone in need, his cleverness in solving even the situations that seemed impossible with or without a real strategy, but also his impulsiveness, his malice and his humor that succeeded always making him laugh, his being genuine in always doing what he thought right regardless of what others might say. To some he may have seemed only stubborn or sloppy, but Sidon saw much more in this.

He dared not imagine what Mipha could have thought if she were still there, if she could look at him from wherever she was now. On particularly tense days, or during sleepless nights, he could even see her face painted with a disappointed expression on it, and Sidon didn't know what hurt more if that image imprinted in his mind or how his heart clenched to the mere idea of having to leave Link and, now that their relationship had shifted to something more physical, Sidon had been so overwhelmed by the speed of the events that he had been confused. As a helpless spectator. Not that he would do anything to avoid it, Sidon knew at the bottom of his heart that he wanted it as much as he did.

He had never thought, however, that the other could feel something for him, in fact Link had never made understand otherwise. He knew that the relationship he had with him was different than others, perhaps more intimate but never anything that could lead to the romantic.

A light touch on his arm caught his attention when, still lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was headed to the throne.

When he returned to himself, Sidon looked down to see who or what had brought him back to reality to face Link, who looked at him with a broad smile on his lips and slightly red cheeks as he waved at him.

"Link!" He returned the greeting, amazed to see him there.

He wore the tunic of the champions and, Sidon, pleasantly noticed that he looked more serene than his last visits while proudly showing off the Supreme Sword behind his back.

Without retracting his hand, Link turned it, showing his palm, holding it towards the prince.

Sidon looked at it uncertainly. He knew that Link expected him to reach his hand with his own and then lead him to the lake, yet Sidon showed no movement.

Link frowned in confusion as he withdrew his hand. [What's wrong?]

Sidon jumped, realizing only in that instant that he had lingered too long before raising his arms to reassure him. "Nothing, really."

Link continued to look at him worried, not at all satisfied with the other's response.

Sidon decided to put an end to that embarrassing awkward silence.

"I'm happy to see you." He confessed sincerely, finally showing him one of his usual and famous bright smiles.

On hearing him, Link relaxed, letting go of his protest as he lowered his hands and returned the smile infected by that of the other he could never resist.

"Tell me where you have been, my friend! Looking for a place for the night? You know I'm always pleased if you decide to stay."

"Yes." Link answered without hesitation, moving slowly towards Sidon, stopping only when he saw the other look down. For the second time that night, Link stiffened and started to back away. [Sorry, I didn't mean - ] Signed Link, showing his hands, but Sidon interrupted him.

"No Please! I know, I didn't mean to insinuate - Don't worry, I'm just tired."

Link's gaze remained fixed on Sidon's face, as if searching for some sign of dissent. [Are you sure?]

_No_.

"Yes." Sidon replied with a nervous laugh and, trying to divert the subject, finally took his hand. "I missed you." He ventured almost in a whisper, observing the other's reaction that wasn't long in coming.

Link looked down at their hands, returning his grip as he felt his cheeks warm. He stroked it with his thumb as he hid his face, resting his forehead on Sidon's arm, keeping his eyes low on his own feet.

Seeing him, Sidon couldn't help himself and raised his other arm to stroke his hair. He bit his lower lip when he heard Link give a long sigh of relief to the contact, realizing that he had made the other worry up to that moment.

"Perhaps it would be better to move from here." Proposed Sidon. There was no malice in his voice.

Link broke away and, looking up, nodded letting himself be led to his room by Sidon.

  


  


  


Link couldn't hold back a laugh at Sidon's expression when he drew water into his face, swinging his feet sitting by the pool while the prince tried to relax by floating in it with his head turned in his direction.

Sidon smiled at him, swimming towards him, resting his hands between Link to reach up and look him in the eye from the same height.

"Shouldn't you rest? You have made a long journey."

Link bowed his head to the side, showing him a sly smirk a few inches from the other's face. "Mmh." He hummed, amused. [I prefer to stay here with you.]

Sidon bit his lip in an attempt to hide a smug smile, failing miserably.

"As much as this make me happy, my friend, I don't want you to force yourself for me. I'll still be here when you wake up."

The smile died on his lips as soon as he realized that something he had said had turned off the other's cheerfulness and then immediately felt pressure on them, realizing that Link was kissing him leaning forward.

It lasted a few seconds, yet Sidon could almost feel its bitterness, as if Link's intent had been solely that of a desperate search for closeness, a contact, in that kiss given with lips tightened almost forcefully.

"I won't be able to change your mind, isn't it?" He asked jokingly as soon as Link moved away enough to look into his eyes, avoiding the subject, still unsure of what had made him change his mood.

Link denied with his head, handing him a hand as an invitation to get out of the pool.

Sidon took it gently, pushing with the other hand to rise as Link moved away to give him as much space as possible, releasing his grip only when Sidon started to pick up a epaulette.

Link came over and gave him a light pat on the arm to get his attention. [Can I stay tonight?] He seemed to think about it, shaking hands nervously. "I mean, here. With you."

Sidon turned to him, still with an uncovered shoulder, bending down to take his hand and bring it to his lips. "You don't need to ask."

Link lost himself in admiring the still wet figure of Sidon, observing the drops of water slipping on that sculpted body that he had missed so much and then returning to look at the lips still dangerously close to his own hand.

Although it wasn't the first time they spent the night together, Sidon couldn't help but feel a little nervous under Link's gaze, seeing him regain all his audacity he had lost previously due to his sudden change of mood.

Link motioned to him with his free hand to lower himself and, Sidon, didn't think twice before doing as he was asked, squeezing Link's hand, still on his own, when he kissed him again that night.

This time the kiss was more intense, letting all the tension in his body until that moment slip away. Link groaned as soon as he felt Sidon's arm around his waist, bringing him closer to him. Releasing his hold on his hand, Link instinctively placed his hands on Sidon's shoulders and stood on tiptoe to ease the task from the uncomfortable position due to their height difference.

Licking Sidon's lips, he let the passion take over and when the other one opened his lips, Link wasted no time in deepening the kiss, rediscovering his flavor once again as if it were the first time.

That warm kiss suddenly eliminated all of Link's inhibitions that, detaching himself from Sidon, signaled him to lay out while he felt the excitement grow.

Sidon couldn't ignore a shiver of pleasure down his back in anticipation of what was about to happen, feeling his throat dry up and his cheeks warm as a frustrated sigh escaped his lips as his skin touched the cold floor.

Link never looked away from him, watching every movement of the other's body. His eyes wandered from his face to his sculpted chest, remembering the feeling they and his skin gave despite being so different from his own. He remembered how pleasant it was to explore every inch of that fascinating body and the desire to touch it became unbearable.

Link approached feeling Sidon's golden and magnetic eyes on him, which he loved so much.

Showing him a mischievous smile, he knelt in front of him gently kissing his knee and giving birth to a spontaneous smile on Sidon's face and then bending forward and doing the same on his abs.

Sidon laughed, tickled by the other's hair, and Link couldn't suppress the smile on his lips still on Sidon's skin.

"Sorry." Sidon said still laughing, a little embarrassed to had burst into a loud laugh at a moment like that.

"No." Link answered still smiling, straightening his back to look at him better. [I like your laugh.]

Link reached out to caress his pectorals, taking advantage of the position and then lowering it to the abdominals. He stoped the hand at the lower abdomen starting to move it up and down, guided by an almost disarming slowness, making Sidon tremble at the contact that closed his eyes enjoying the sensation pleasant as he felt both of Sidon's erections growing under his palm.

Sidon kept looking at Link, who in turn kept his eyes fixed on him chained by his gaze, so as not to miss any change on his face due to the sweet pleasure he was feeling at that moment.

At the sight, Link could no longer restrain himself and, increasing the rhythm of his caresses, began to pant, taking his other hand on the crotch of his trousers while Sidon's moans began to echo around the room. Sound that Link, he was sure, would never get tired of hearing.

"Link." Sidon begged him, starting to get impatient.

Link moaned as he felt a rush of excitement descend to his lower abdomen when he saw Sidon's excitations begin to be visible and he didn't have to have it repeated twice before letting two fingers enter the protective membrane and touch the base of both.

The contact only worsened the situation by feeling his excitement throbbing due to lack of attention.

Link withdrew his hand, not letting Sidon's complaint slip away, to unfasten his belt and lower both his trousers and his underwear just enough to release his excitement from the fabric and breathe a sigh of relief.

Link bent down once more to lay his lips on Sidon's abdomen, moving to nibble and kiss every possible inch, delighting himself in hearing the other panting as a reaction to the gesture but only when he felt the contact of his tongue on his skin, Sidon's mind emptied completely.

He closed his eyes trying to restrain himself as much as possible, allowing himself to move his hand over Link's hair, drawing his attention, trying to make him understand how much he wanted it.

Link's lips stretched into a smile. He liked to provoke and he liked to see the effect he had on the prince.

Link nibbled at the skin one last time there, before satisfying his request and starting to run the tongue on one of his lengths and then take it in his mouth, as much as he could, due the large size, while caressing the other with one hand. The heat and the wetness of Link's mouth together with his delicate and fierce touch at the same time invaded him taking his breath away.

Sidon bit his lip in an attempt to refrain from starting to move his hips, not wanting to hinder him. He felt his heart threaten to come out of his chest when he realized that Link's hand slipped to draw imaginary circles with the thumb on his hip, a sign that Link had realized how much he was struggling and wanted to let him know how much he appreciated it, however, not making the task simple to him emitting obscene sounds to let Sidon know how much he liked it.

Sidon meandered his hand on Link's shoulder, scratching him lightly, without putting too much pressure on his nails to avoid ruining his tunic, but the gesture was enough to make Link moan that caused vibrations from the bottom of his throat, sending a rush of excitement to Sidon who, punctually, swore lost in pleasure.

Link stopped, sucking one last time, made shaking Sidon's knees and watching him wipe his lips with his fingers.

Sidon gasped, already feeling the lack of heat around him but when he tried to open his mouth to say something, Link anticipated him.

"You are beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, still panting.

Sidon bit his tongue holding back a groan. It wasn't the first time he received a compliment, no doubt, he had heard so many of them at the Domain, having a fan club, but those were nothing compared to Link's.

Link decided to put an end to that little game between them, which had lasted too long for his tastes and, putting two fingers in his mouth to moisten them with saliva, he looked at Sidon defiantly before massaging his entrance.

Sidon groaned for the desired attention when a finger entered him. "More." He complained in frustration.

"Ssh." Link whispered as to reassure him that he would soon take care of him as he inserted another finger.

Sidon moaned again as his fingers went deeper, opening him. Link spread his fingers once more before removing them and bringing his hand up to his own erection guiding it in Sidon.

When he entered, pleasure took his word, leaving Sidon with his mouth open, only able to pant.

"Ah \- " He gasped as he bent over him, leaning his forehead against Sidon's abdomen as far as his position allowed.

Sidon turned his head to look away in an attempt to last as long as possible. Link began to move his hips increasing the rhythm encouraged by the obscene sounds that the other emitted. With one hand on Sidon's side while the other on the cold floor to support himself.

"Yes \- Yes." Sidon moaned as soon as he heard Link penetrate him more, as deep as he could. "Touch them, please." Sidon whimpered searching for release.

Link obeyed, with the palm of his hand open to touch both at the same time as much as possible, giving him relief.

"I'm close." Sidon warned him getting as an answer a grunt from Link, a sign that he was too.

Sidon moved his hips forward, accompanying the movements of Link, who gave a long moan.

"Ah!" Sidon groaned in surprise, pouring his warm orgasm on Link's hand.

"Do it again." Link asked, continuing the thrusts in a uncoordinated rhythm, close to the apex of pleasure as well.

Sidon obeyed by moving his hips and Link needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, trembling lost in pleasure.

Link gently stroked his hip trying to catch the breath before straightening up and take it out slowly and then lie down beside Sidon to look at him, breathlessness as well.

Link smiled at him and Sidon couldn't stop himself from caressing his cheek gently with his fingers, pleasantly noticing that the other closed his eyes to let himself be lulled by those sweet attentions.

And then there it was, that feeling that Sidon hated so much but that invaded him every time after they finished having sex. That nausea that made him ask himself why he insisted on not asking, why Link wanted to continue this indefinite relationship. All he wanted was a motivation, only one and maybe his mind would have left him in peace instead bringing him even to painful questions that made his sense of guilt grow. Just because he was a Zora? For his resemblance to his sister? And then start to hate himself only for thinking of something like that.

"I don't want to forget all this." Link suddenly said, bringing Sidon back to reality while he was distracted by his thoughts, looking at him again to realize that the other's eyes were still closed. "I don't want to forget you."

Sidon's eyes widened in surprise as he heard it. The last statement had left him confused, wondering what had caused it.

"Why should you?" Sidon asked without thinking.

"It's already happened, why shouldn't it happen again?" Link opened his eyes, still looking down. "I know it's silly but finding out that it was necessary to save me, it scared me."

"Is this what happened?" Sidon asked, amazed and saddened, holding him more tight instinctively.

[More or less.] Link answered, finally looked at him again to see if he had noticed his hands.

What the other was telling made Sidon think, relieved that Link had decided to get rid of the burden he was carrying alone, understanding why he felt the need to use his hands rather than his voice feeling now more vulnerable.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sidon said sincerely. "But that doesn't mean it has to happen again."

[How can you be so sure? It has already happened that I wasn't strong enough in the past.]

"Strength is measured in so many ways," He explained. "You never gave up and sacrificed a lot to help us all. I know you are afraid but maybe this is not a bad thing and, maybe, it will help you to make no more reckless moves against a Lynel." Sidon tried to defuse by referring to one of his stories, managing to make Link smile.

"I've heard so many stories about you since I was little." He explained "Of course, at the Domain I heard so many conflicting rumors but you have always been a hero to me. I know you think you are not, but looking at you now, you are even stronger than before. You are no longer the Link of the past, it's true, but I really like the Link that is next to me now."

Link blushed as he heard that confession. [Thanks.] He signed, genuinely moved.

"I think it's normal to be afraid, I would be worried if you weren't but even if that happens again, I - " Sidon hesitated, blushing in turn. "I would wait for you and help you remember."

[You are always like that with me.] Link seemed to think about it, in search of the right words. [So good and kind to me while I'm terrible.] He signed and then sat down.

"Link?" Sidon called him confused. Imitating him, he tried to see his face to read his expression but the other prevented him turning his head.

[I'm not good at this kind of thing, I'm not good at interacting with people but you're different from them and you deserved something different.] He turned to look at him. "You deserved the traditional courting of the Zoras but how could I tell you that _you_ make me feel something so strong that I can't even recognize that I've ever felt before, that you make me feel strong and weak at the same time."

"Link, you - " Sidon tried to interrupt him, understanding what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I panicked, I think the fear of losing everything again, of losing you held me back.” He took a deep breath. "You are important to me."

Sidon smiled at him. "I never needed the traditional courtship, I like you already."

[I'll do it anyway.] Link retorted with a determined look.

"I won't be able to change your mind, you're too stubborn."

"But you love me even for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!  
Unfortunately I have had problems with my hand and my health in these two months. I'm sorry about my brief absence but I hope the wait was worth it.  
This is my first "friends with benefits" and I won't lie it was a bit difficult for me, so I apologize if it is evident in the story. 
> 
> A slight point of view of Sidon finally, before the finale. This is the penultimate fic of this series. I still have other ideas for this ship but the initial idea of this series has always been to have four parts.  
Being a series and not a long one, this part is obviously not connected to the previous ones.  
I like a little the idea of this mask that Link wears that conceals his insecurity and fear that he only manages to take off with Sidon, however with some difficulty.  
Obviously none of Sidon's sad thoughts before confession is true. They are, in fact, dictated by fear and I wanted to describe how anxiety gets inside of the mind. Then it's clear that being a "friend with benefits" but with feelings from both of them I had to put some elements that hurt the protagonist, but as I said I found it very hard.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic and, once again, I thank you for all the love you are showing in this series. It means a lot to me.  
Let me know what you think, see you soon!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [ Tumblr  ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
